


What Will Be Will Be.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	What Will Be Will Be.

Tim quietly watches the struggle taking place inside Gibbs. He watches in horror as Gibbs places the gun in his mouth and his finger on the trigger begins to tighten.  
“B...B...Boss what are you doing? Why would you even think about doing something like that?”  
“McGee what the hell are you doing here?” Gibbs tries to yell but it comes out hoarse and filled with emotion.  
“I was worried about you. Your always so strong. But I see the way cases that involve kids affect you. When you think no one is paying attention, I saw how this case was affecting you. I didn't think that at a time like this you should be alone.”   
“Why would you think that McGee?”  
“Because when you left I saw the look in your eyes, it was the same look my dad had when he thought no one was around. Like you he kept everything inside, bottling up his emotions, barely letting those who love and care about him in. One night I found him just like I found you tonight. With his service pistol in his mouth. That was the night he beat me almost to death and threw me out of the house. If hitting me would help and keep you with us than go ahead. I don't mind really. My dad always told me that I deserved it when he beat me and maybe I did.” Tim says hanging his head to hide his shame.   
Tim's words catch Gibbs by surprise. He thought he knew everything about McGee's past but this was something he didn't know and it shocked him.  
“I didn't know that he did that to you McGee. I'm so sorry.” Gibbs says not daring to look at Tim knowing that if he does his eyes will betray his thoughts.   
“B..Boss why won't you look at me?” Tim asks afraid of the answer and yet needing to know.   
Its not until that moment that Gibbs realizes that he hasn't been able to look at McGee. Afraid of what his youngest agent might see in his eyes.   
“I guess your ashamed of me as well. After my dad beat me he couldn't look at me either.” Tim whispers, the hurt evident in his voice. Turning to leave, Tim hears “Please don't leave. I'm sorry I worried you.”Gibbs whispers “Thank you.”   
Tim watches as Gibbs rises to his feet putting his weapon away. “Come on McGee lets go upstairs where we can talk more.”  
Tim leads the way into the kitchen, knowing what he has said is making Gibbs think. He has never told anyone what his father had done to him until tonight. Making him worry about what Gibbs would think of him now that he knows.   
Gibbs watches his youngest agent with great concern, his own problems forgotten with McGee's revelation. Following McGee into the kitchen. Gibbs walks over to the counter to start the coffee, which both McGee and him need. He reaches up and pulls the coffee off the shelf above the pot and begins to measure in the coffee. Without looking up Gibbs states “ Thank you McGee for caring enough to check up on me. I do appreciate it.” as he fills the pot with water and starts the machine.   
Stunned for a moment, Tim gathers himself together, “You're welcome Boss.”  
Without turning around Gibbs asks quietly, “What made you come here McGee?”  
“To be honest boss, I don't know. I guess it was because I saw that same look in my dads eyes. I was worried about you. I was afraid of what you might do. I saw how this case affected you. Your always so strong and there for almost everyone else but you no one is ever there for you. I just thought you might need and want someone to talk to. I wanted to be here for you”  
Turning to look at Tim, Gibbs saw the concern on his face before McGee's mask came down and he busies himself with wringing his hands. Head lowered he looks at the floor. Setting a cup down in front of McGee, Gibbs sits across from him. Taking a sip as he watches the emotions play across Tim's face even as he tries to hide them.   
“Why? Why McGee would you think that me beating you would make me feel better? Why would you even offer to let me do that to you? Why would you even think that you deserve that kind of treatment? Do you think so little of yourself? Explain this to me?”  
Tim sighs, “When my father was going to commit suicide and I walked in, the first thing he did was start blaming me for all the problems in the family and for him being a failure. This wasn't the first time he beat me but it was the last time. You need to understand something Boss,that day my father found me with another man. He couldn't believe his son was gay. So when I found him about to commit suicide, he just lost it and began beating me. He almost beat me to death. I don't know why but he left the house. He left me broken and bleeding on the floor of the living room. What neither one of us knew was that one of my friends had seen and heard everything. When my father left my friend came in and helped me get away. Him and his family took me in and hid me until I recovered and could go away to college. All the time he was beating me my father kept telling me that I deserved it for being a lousy faggot. That I deserved to die. My friends dad knew about us and he protected me and hid me. He tried several times to get me to go to the hospital but I wouldn't. I knew that my dad would find me if I did and finish the job he started. So he hid me until I healed. The words my dad said to me that day still to this day ring in my ears. I still feel him beating me at night sometimes. Because of what happened that day, I buried that part of myself and never told a soul until tonight.” Tim said the unease in his voice. He knew that Gibbs would not want him on the team now that he knew.   
The last part Gibbs almost missed, because Tim spoke so low. Tim kept his head lowered as he spoke. Doing his best to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. As hard as he tried Tim can't keep the tears back.   
Reaching across the table Gibbs takes Tim's chin in his hand and lifts it. Staring into those green eyes, “Tim you didn't deserve that beating all those years ago and you certainly don't deserve one now. You deserve to be loved, cherished, and more than anything appreciated. Your the kindest, most gentle man I've ever known. Don't ever think you deserve to be treated like that by anyone.” Jethroe says stroking Tim's tear stained, cheek with his thumb.   
Without realizing it Tim leaned into the simple touch reveling in that simple act. He has forgotten what it was like to be touched by a man, even in this simple way.  
Gibbs notices the softness of Tim's skin and the brief light that shined in his eyes. It has been a long time since Jethroe has wanted to touch someone let alone a man.   
Without realizing he was speaking, “Why Boss? Why were you willing to give up like that. To let them win.” Tim whispers. “ To leave us. Why would you do that Boss?”  
“Until you walked in Tim, I felt lost with no where to turn. I keep everything bottled up inside and sometimes I jjust can't take it anymore. So I sit in the basement and think about ending it all.”  
“I guess I just don't understand why you of all people would contemplate doing that. After my dad beat me, threw me out of the house and said all those ugly things to me, I didn't think about suicide all I wanted to do was live. Even as much pain as I was in. My body was broken, so was my spirit, my heart in pieces, I lost everything that day. I didn't lose as much as you have. Even after all that all I wanted was to live and prove my dad wrong.”  
“ McGee I don't know how to explain it but I can never do that. After hearing what you've been through I understand more about you than I knew before. You were never supposed to know about that, much less see it, none of you were.” Gibbs says quietly.   
“Thank you for trusting me with this Boss. I need to know what your going to do about the rest of the rest of what I've told you?” Tim's fear showing in his eyes. “I will resign if thats what I need to do. I would rather have the rest of the team think I got a better job offer in the private sector than have them know the truth.” Getting up to leave, “I'd better go. I have a lot of thinking to do.” Thinking to himself, “ I've lost everything. All that I have worked for, the family I thought I had, all gone. I should have known better. All it took was a moment of weakness and now its all gone. My hearts breaking. Was it all for nothing?”  
Walking to the door, turning he looks back into the kitchen. Seeing Gibbs still sitting there looking into his coffee cup lost in his thoughts. He opens the door and walks through closing it quietly behind him. Tim feels the beginning of his tears, that he has fought so hard to keep inside, begin to fall.  
Knowing that the next move is his as he drives back to the apartment in silence. Crawling into bed Tim quickly falls asleep. Waking up early wanting to be in the office before any one else to do what he has to do. Driving in silence, Tim stops and picks up a couple of boxes to put his things in. Packing what few belongings are his, Tim sits at his desk one final time. Booting up the computer, Tim gets into his email and quickly types up his letter of resignation, sending a copy to Gibbs and one to Director Vance. He turns off, stands removing his badge and his gun laying them on his desk, he picks up the boxes with his things and heads towards the elevator. Walking for the last time to the elevator, turning he takes one last look at the place he thought of as his second home. Doing his best to ignore the tears that were trying hard to come. The elevator stops and the doors open, and he steps in and the doors close quietly behind him. As I walk out of NCIS for the last time, I see Abby's car. I know I should say goodbye but I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes. How would I explain why I am leaving to her much less anyone else. Gibbs I know will understand.   
Tony was the first one in, glancing over at McGee's desk he wondered where his Probie was. Seeing as how McGee is usually the first one in. He didn't notice that McGee's gun and badge were laying on his desk.   
“Morning Tony. Where is McGee's isn't he usually the first one here?” Ziva asks placing her things on her desk.   
“I don't know Ziva, I just got here myself. I do know one, that he better get here before Gibbs does.”  
“Before Gibbs does what DiNozzo!” Gibbs growls as he walks to his desk, taking in the fact that McGee is not at his desk. “Where is McGee?”  
“I don't know Boss. He wasn't here when I got here.” Tony declares.   
Gibbs glances over at McGee's desk and see's his weapon and badge laying there.   
“Shit.” Gibbs exclaims the anger evident in his voice. “Dammit McGee.”  
Just then Vance yells “ Gibbs my office now.”  
Gibbs grabs McGee's gun and badge off his desk as he heads up the stairs to Vance's office. Without knocking he storms in and slams the door.  
“Gibbs whats all this about? Why is one of this agencies brightest and best resigning?”  
“Dammit Leon. I wish I knew. I need to speak to McGee. He came by my house last night and he told me somethings that he had never told anyone else. I won't say anymore on the subject because it was personal and very very private. What he told me he blurted out without thinking and now he thinks I don't want him on the team. I think he resigned because of something he said to me.” Gibbs explained.  
“Gibbs if your referring to the fact he is in love with someone he works with I already know. If your referring to the fact McGee is gay I already know that. What I want to know is what are you going to do about it?”  
“I need to talk to him Leon. Explain that its not going to be a problem.”  
“Then go get him back Gibbs. Let him know we can't afford to lose him. He is a good Agent and he needs to know that.”  
Gibbs leaves, hurrying down the stairs he goes to his desk recovering his own badge and weapon without another word to either of his agents. Without a word Gibbs walks to the elevator stepping in he loses himself in his thoughts as the doors close. He has to figure out how to convince Tim to come back.   
Driving as fast as he can, he races to McGee's apartment. Arriving at McGee's apartment he races up to the door. Knocking loudly on it, he waits. Finally after knocking and pounding on Tim's door for about five minutes, he leans against the door. “ McGee open up, I know your there. Please let's talk about this. Don't let this end your career. The team needs you. I need you.” Gibbs confesses.   
Sitting quietly on the bed, Tim listens to Gibbs words, a single tear falls down his cheek. He couldn't go back not after what he told Gibbs. “How can I face him? How do I face the rest of the team? What would I say to them? Hi guys oh and by the way I'm in love with Gibbs? I would never hear the end of it. I can't deal with the humiliation of them knowing that I love him and that I am gay.”   
Gibbs finally gives up and leaves. 

Over the course of the next two weeks, Gibbs tries over and over again to reach Tim. To no avail. Even Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky tried to talk to him and got the same reaction. A month later, Gibbs was on his way to McGee's to try and reason with him. This time he wasn't going to leave till Tim opened up and let him in to talk. As Gibbs was driving by the small store that's just down the street from Tim's apartment. Gibbs noticed a couple of cop cars in front of the store. As he begins to pass by he spots McGee's car in front of the store. Pulling in he jumps out of the car he runs into the store to find out whats going on. Looking around the store he spots McGee standing there talking to the officers. Sirens in the distance signal the approach of an ambulance. Looking over Tim spots Gibbs staring at him. Finishing up with the officer, Tim walks over to Gibbs holding his side.   
“Gibbs what are....” McGee starts to ask but leaves it unfinished as he falls into Gibbs arms.   
“I need an ambulance over here this man's been shot.” Gibbs yells   
“Don't you die on me McGee. You don't have permission to die. Just hang on.” Gibbs says softly as he holds McGee in his arms.  
Just as the paramedic arrives, Tim slips into unconsciousness.   
“Sir you'll have to move so I can work.”   
Releasing McGee, Gibbs stands and watched as the paramedics worked. Pulling out his phone, Gibbs hits speed dial. “ Ducky, McGee's been shot can you meet us at the hospital.”   
“Indeed Jethroe I will be waiting for you there.” Ducky says.  
Hanging up Jethroe watches as they load McGee onto the stretcher.   
“Take him to Bethesda. I'll have someone waiting there to meet him.” Gibbs growls  
Gibbs watches as the ambulance speeds away. Jethroe calls the rest of the team so that they can secure the scene and take over. He has no intention of not being there for McGee.   
Gibbs arrives just as they wheel him into surgery.   
Gibbs goes straight to the waiting room. Where he picks out a chair that looks comfortable, knowing that this is going to be a long wait. He must have dozed off because he found himself being shaken awake by a firm hand. Looking up into Ducky's eyes, he snaps himself awake.   
“How is he Duck?” Worry coloring his voice.   
“It was touch and go there for awhile Jethroe. We lost him for a couple of minutes, but we were able to bring him back. It's as if he lost his will to live.”   
“Thanks Duck.” Gibbs looks around him at the concern on his teams faces. “When can I see him Duck?”  
“ They will be bringing him up to his room soon. Its room 782.” Ducky says, asking Jethroe a private question with only the look on his face.   
Taking Ducky by the arm he leads him a short distance away from the rest of the team. “Ducky what I'm about to tell you no one else can know about. Is that understood?” Gibbs asks.  
Ducky nods in agreement.   
“McGee's gay and he is in love with me.”   
“Did you tell him how you feel?” Ducky asks raising his eyebrows.  
“No Duck I haven't but I think its time I did. I almost lost him today, I won't lose him again.”  
“Jethroe my boy this is why you think Timothy has lost his will to live? Because he's in love with you and he doesn't know that his love is returned.”   
“That's exactly why I need to speak with him to make him understand how I feel.”  
“I'll give the two of you some privacy when they bring him up.”  
“Thank you Ducky. I owe you big time for this.”

Gibbs returns facing his team. He sees the worry on their faces. What he is about to tell them they are going to find hard but its got to be done for Tim's sake.   
Tony is the first to speak up, “ Boss did you find out why McGee left?”  
“Yes DiNozzo I know why he left and if he wants you to know he will tell you. There will be no harassing him for the information. It's a private very private matter and it needs to stay that way. Got it DiNozzo?”  
“Yea Boss. Is he going to be okay?”  
“Yes.” Just then Ducky walks up.  
“Jethroe you can see him now.”   
“Thanks Ducky.” Gibbs says as he hurries off.   
“When can we see him Ducky?” Ziva asked.   
“Give Jethroe some time alone, he has something he needs to say. Once he's done then you all can see him.”  
“Thanks Ducky.”  
They all sit in silence. Each lost in his/her thoughts. 

Gibbs slips silently into Tim's room. Listening to the beeps and whines of the machines keeping his youngest agent alive. Gibbs slips into the chair sitting next to Tim's bed he looks into the sunken, hollow features. Taking Tim's hand in his, brushing the hair off his forehead, as a lump develops in Jethroe kisses it gently.   
“Tim I'm so sorry. I should have told you that night in my kitchen. I should have told you how I felt and how I feel about you. I should never have let you walk out of my door that night. I didn't realize how this affected you. I'm truly sorry for that. I've wanted you since that first time I laid eyes on you. When you told me how you felt, I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything and I almost lost you because of it.”   
Placing his lips against Tim's he gently kisses the younger man. Whispering against his ear, “ I love you Timothy McGee. Please don't leave me.” he says as a single tear escapes and falls from his eye.   
Gathering his composure he turns and walks to the door never noticing the green eyes fluttering open and watching him as he walks out the door. Unnoticed by Tim is the single tear falling from his own eye. Just as he begins to slip back into sleep, he hears the door opens and Tim hears the soft footfalls of Tony's shoes.   
Seeing his Probie awake Tony goes directly to his bedside.   
“Hey McGee how are you feeling?”  
“Like I've been hit by a Mac truck.”  
“Your not looking so good.”   
“Tony why are you here? I'm not part of NCIS anymore. I resigned or didn't Gibbs tell you?”  
“No he didn't tell us. He said you were just taking some time off. I've missed you Tim. Why did you resign?”  
Knowing Tony wouldn't let it go, Tim just blurts out, “Because I'm gay and in love with Gibbs. Isn't that reason enough? I don't need you teasing me about it or anyone else knowing. It's not something I am proud of and its none of anyone’s business. Now please leave it alone.”   
Tony is stunned by this revelation, standing their with his mouth open thinking of something to say.  
“Tony if your just going to just stand there please just go. I don't need you making fun of me about it.” Tim stared at Tony, the hurt and shame evident in his eyes.   
Tony leaves with out a word. Shock evident on his face as he passes Gibbs in the hallway. Seeing the expression on Tony's face he knows immediately what has happened. Grabbing Tony by the arm he steers him into an empty room.   
“What the hell did you say to McGee?” Gibbs demands.  
“I asked him why he resigned.”  
“Didn't I make myself clear? That was off limits DiNozzo.”  
“Yes Boss you did.”  
“So why didn't you listen? For once in your life why can't you let McGee have his privacy? What the hell were you thinking? After all he has done for you Tony why did you have to pry? He deserves better than this. When you get back to the yard I want your badge and gun. Your through at NCIS. I don't need an agent that will not listen and follow directions. I have let things slide to long with you DiNozzo this was the last straw.” Gibbs yells.   
“Don't you even want to know what he told me Boss?”  
“No DiNozzo I don't because I already know. He told you that he is gay and that he is in love with me. Am I right?”   
“Yes, your right boss.”   
“Well its not your problem anymore. By the time I get back to the yard I want you gone. You had no right to hurt him DiNozzo. I have overlooked your insensitive comments until now. I told you to leave it alone and you just had to stick your nose in it. You couldn't leave it alone. Just tell me why you did it?” Gibbs demands.  
“Because Boss I wanted him to admit it to himself and to you. We all know how he feels about you and that you have feelings for him. We have all seen it. When he told me it shocked me that he would admit it but I knew and so do the others. We want him back and we don't care that he is gay and the fact he is in love with you makes no difference to us. We know how happy he is when he is around you even though neither one of you show it. I don't have a problem with him or you. I never figured you for being gay. I am surprised to say is all.”  
“McGee has kept this inside for years and being the private people we both are we really don't want this spread around the agency. McGee's been through enough with being shot and all. I won't tolerate you teasing or giving him a hard time about it. Oh and forget what I said about you being gone.”  
“Honest Boss I won't give him a hard time.”   
“Good now let me get back to McGee. I really need to talk to him.”  
Leaving the room, they spot Ziva coming out of McGee's room. Slipping inside without a word, Gibbs is stopped short hearing McGee's quiet sobs. As quiet as they were Gibbs was still able to hear them.   
“Tim what's wrong?”  
“Sorry Gibbs I didn't know you were there?”  
Sitting next to Tim on the bed, Gibbs reaches down and takes his hand. “Tim whats wrong? Why are you upset?”  
“I know what you must think about me Boss. What would a man like you want with someone like me? I mean I told you I loved you and your not gay. My feelings will never be returned. Working with you will only make me realize what I can and never will have. Working with you would and will be torture that's why I resigned. I can't take hurting inside like this anymore. I hope you understand.”  
Without thinking Gibbs leans in and softly kisses Tim's lips. Surprising McGee.   
“McGee for a man who doesn't talk a lot for once in your life shut up and let me talk.”  
“Sure B..Boss.” Tim stutters.  
Leaning in close to make his point, Gibbs gently kisses Tim's lips once more. Tim eagerly accepts and returns the kiss. Moving his lips to Tim's ear, he softly asks, “ Does that answer your questions Tim?”  
“It only answers part of it. I don't understand what you see in me or why you would want me?”  
“McGee I see a handsome, quiet, intelligent,loving man. I see a dam good agent that I am very proud of. I see someone I would like to get to know a lot better and spend my life with. Why wouldn't I want you.” Gibbs asks.  
“I always figured that you would prefer someone like Tony if you liked men or someone in the military. I never thought you would be interested in me a geek. Hell I always thought you were straight.”  
“Tim I've had experiences with men and women. I've been married and what I want in my life is you. When I'm around you I'm happy. I feel at ease and I smile a lot more.”  
Looking into Tim's eyes, Jethroe see's his love reflected in them. They talk quietly until Tim falls asleep with Jethroe not far behind him. Waking up to a disturbance Gibbs leaves Tim sleeping quietly.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Gibbs demands.  
“I caught this guy trying to break into the drug dispencery.” The security guard says.  
“Try to keep it down.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Gibbs is only gone for a minute when he walks back in just in time to see someone sticking a needle in Tim's IV.  
“What are you doing?” Gibbs demands.  
“Just giving the patient some meds the doctor ordered.” They guy says as he sticks the needle into the IV.  
Gibbs remembers back over the morning, thinking back he realizes that the doctor has not even been in to see Tim.   
“When did the doctor order this medication?”  
“I think he said it was about an hour ago.” the guy says.  
Gibbs slowly and silently pulls his gun from its holster and takes aim at the guys head. “ Hold it right there. Don't move.” Gibbs moves closer to Tim's bed and presses the nurses call button.   
The man stands there the needle still in the IV waiting for the right moment to push the plunger on the syringe. Knowing that if the man holding the gun doesn't get distracted soon he wont be able to finish the job.   
This bastard killed his little brother he doesnt' have a right to live while his brother is on a slab in the morgue. All it will take is one push and the drugs will be in the bastards system and then it won't be long till he is dead and there is nothing they will be able to do to stop it.   
The nurse comes in and sees the gun in Gibbs hand.   
She runs out of the room screaming for security and the doctor.   
It seems like forever before someone comes in. Gibbs eyes never being taken off the man with the syringe. When security arrives they immediately begin asking questions.   
“Whats the problem here agent Gibbs?”   
“This person is trying to inject something into agent McGee's iv. He told me the doctor ordered the medication. But I don't believe him. For one I have been in this room all morning until the disturbance in the hallway and the doctor has never been in to see agent McGee. I want to know whats in that syringe before it goes into my agents iv.” Gibbs demands.   
“Okay Agent Gibbs I will get the doctor and we will clear this up right away.” the security officer says.   
Turning to the man at McGee's bedside, “You get away from that IV before I shoot you.” he says.   
Slowly the man dressed as a nurse turns and backs away from McGee's bed. The officer takes the syringe from him and holds it so Gibbs can see that the liquid is still in it. Before Gibbs can say anything the doctor comes in shocked at the scene before him.   
“What the hell is going on here?”   
“There was a disturbance in the hallway and when I went out to check it out this man snuck in and I caught him sticking that in McGee's IV.” Gibbs says pointing to the syringe in the officers hand. “ Did you order some new medication to be injected in McGee's IV.” Gibbs asks the doctor.  
“No I haven't even seen agent McGee today. I was on my way to check him when I heard them calling me to his room.” The doctor said as he takes the syringe from the officer.   
“I want this man detained until we get some answers.” Gibbs says.   
“ I will have him held in our interrogation room agent Gibbs.” The officer said.   
They all left living Gibbs with McGee. Gibbs sits down on the bed next to McGee taking his hand he holds him as best as he can. He listens to the steady breathing of the young man and it lulls him to sleep.  
Gibbs is startled awake by a firm hand on his shoulder.   
“Gibbs we heard there was an attempt on McGee's life this morning.” Ducky says.  
Gibbs rubs the sleep out of his eyes as Ducky places a hot cup of coffee into them.   
“What time is it Duck?”   
“Its afternoon. You must have been tired sleeping here holding Tim's hand.”  
It was then that Jethroe noticed their entwined hands. It felt good. It felt right because now he knew that he loved Tim.   
“Yea Ducky and it feels right.”   
“Well I wanted to let you know that the syringe that man posing as a nurse was trying to inject into Timothy's IV was a very deadly combination of poisons. It had kurarie in it as well as a blend of several nightshades. If he had of succeeded Tim would have been dead in a matter of just a few seconds. Tim was lucky that you were here to watch over him.” Ducky explained.  
The color drained from Gibbs face as he listened to Ducky. He almost lost Tim for a third time. First him leaving NCIS, Second the liquor store shooting and then third this guy trying to kill him but why? It didn't make any sense. Gibbs was going to get to the bottom of this.   
Just then the security guard comes in.  
“What was the story of that guy that was trying to inject that stuff into my agents IV.”  
“We did a background check on him and found out that the guy your agent killed in that robbery was the little brother of this guy. He is headed to NCIS headquarters now. I am glad you caught that guy agent Gibbs. Your young man there is a real hero. I hope you know just how much he means to a team like yours.”  
“I do and I am not letting him get away.” Jethroe sees the gleam in his eyes. With a knowing smile he watches as the guard walks away.   
“Boss what was that all about?” McGee croaks.   
“ While you were sleeping someone came in and tried to kill you. The guard told me that it was the brother of the guy you killed during the robbery. What I don't understand is how you killed him the LEO's said that he was shot. I had your gun and your badge so where did the gun come from you shot him with?” Gibbs asks.  
McGee grins as he explains, “ Well Boss you said to always be prepared and I had my backup strapped to my ankle like you told me to do. Thats the gun the cops have now.”   
“McGee after all this time you still amaze me. How are you feeling son?”   
“ I am feeling much better now.” Tim says squeezing Gibbs hand. Gibbs feeling the affection in that squeeze grins as his ears redden slightly.   
Ducky ducks out and leaves the two men to talk quietly.   
Gibbs takes the initiative. He leans over and kisses Tim with all the passion he can careful not to hurt the young man. Tim responds in kind, thus deepening the kiss. When Gibbs finally breaks the kiss. He sits down and looks McGee in the eye. “Tim I want you to come live at the house when you get out of here. What do you say?”  
“Boss I don't know. You know how I feel about you. But I don't know how you feel about me and if your just wanting a one time thing or if you want a relationship? If all you want is a one time thing or a tryst that lasts as long as your other relationships then the answer is NO! I won't go through that not with you or any one else. So before you ask me that why don't you take some time and think about it. If you still feel the same way and you want to make a go of this then the answer is yes.”  
“Tim I don't have to think about this. Ever since we ment I have wanted this. The only reason those other relationships happened was because I was keeping up appearances. When I was with those women all I could think of was being with you. I have thought long and hard about this. I want you with me from now on, for the rest of my life.”   
Tim looks into Jethroes eyes and sees the truth in them. For the first time in his life he hopes that this is the real thing. After all the failures in his life, he hopes that for once his dream of having a family and someone to love him will be a reality. But the nagging voice in his head tells him that this isn't real that all Gibbs wants is what everyone wants from him. What the last man who said he loved him wanted. His body to use it as he saw fit with no care or concern about Tim. He just took and took and finally when he was done with Tim he left him in a bloody heap in a back alley. Beaten broken raped and dumped like a sack of garbage. He wasn't going to let that happen to him again. He had to take this slow. He had to know beyond a doubt that this was real that Gibbs did mean what he said.   
Gibbs sees the emotions and thoughts passing over Tim's face and in his eyes. Gibbs new he would have to prove himself to Tim. This was something that he never thought he would do for another person, not since Shannon. Without thinking Gibbs' leans forward and pulls Tim to him, he leans in and whispers to him, “ Tim, I love you and nothing will change that. I will do what ever it takes to prove to you that I love you.”   
“ When your ready, I will be waiting for you. We will take this slow. I want you to see that this is real not only for me but for you as well. I know that in the past you have been hurt but this is real.” Gibbs explains.   
“Thank you Boss. I really appreciate this. It will take me some time.”   
“Tim don't you think its about time you stopped calling me Boss and called me Jethroe. At work it will have to still be boss or Gibbs but when we are alone please call me Jethroe.”   
“ I understand Boss I mean Jethroe. Thank you for understanding. It does mean a lot to me.”   
“Anything Tim and I do mean anything.”

 

Six months later Gibbs and Tim have been dating, the inquiry into the shooting cleared McGee of any wrong doing and also the trial on the man who tried to kill him was done and over life looked like it would be good for the two men.   
It's the night of their six month anniversary and Gibbs is as nervous as a cat in an a room full of rocking chairs. Tonight he is going to ask McGee to move in with him again. With everything he has been through he doesn't know if Tim will but he does know that if Tim will have him he is going to ask him to be his partner.   
The case they have been working has had an affect on everyone but especially on Tim. He has been working himself into the ground but tonight he is thinking of nothing and no one but the dinner that is waiting for him and Jethroe. He had the dozen roses sent to the restaurant and he also had the present he got for Gibbs in his pocket. They are going to leave straight from work to the restaurant. As the day has drawn on his excitement has built. At least that was the way things were supposed to go until she walked in. She is Dr. Ryan and she has been after Gibbs since the night they meant. She walks straight to Gibbs desk and without a word lays on on him right in front of McGee and the rest of the team. Tony being himself he just grins and Ziva she just watches the reaction on Tims face. She knows that the two men have been seeing each other. She see's the anger in Tim's eyes as Gibbs returns the kiss. 

“Dr. Ryan what are you doing here? I thought you took your son and left the country?” Gibbs sputters as she kisses him again.   
Finally breaking the kiss and her clutches, Gibbs looks over and sees the look on McGee's face.   
Hearing her voice he turns to look at her. “Well now that the threat is over. I decided to come back. I missed my work and well I missed you Gibbs. I thought you would be happy.” She looks from him to McGee and back again. “ Am I missing something here? Are you seeing someone Jethroe?”   
“Yes as a matter of fact I am, Dr. Ryan.” Gibbs declares.   
“Is it someone I know Gibbs?” She demands.  
“That is none of your business or any one elses. My life is private and I prefer to keep it that way.” Gibbs growls as he takes her arm off of his.   
“Wow you do work fast Gibbs? When and where did you meet her?” Ryan asks.   
“Is there something you wanted Dr. Ryan?”   
“No I was just wanting to say hello and see you is all.”  
“Well you have seen me now its time to go we have work to do and we have things to get back to. My people are almost done and they deserve to go home and have a good weekend.” Gibbs says as he ushers her to the elevator. Gibbs watches as the door close and the elevator descends. Turning around to tell his people to get back to work and that when they are done they can go home. He sees McGee is not at his desk.   
“Where the hell is McGee?” Gibbs demands.   
“I think he was headed to the head or to Abby's lab Gibbs.” Ziva answers as she keeps her head down.   
Gibbs heads to the head. Upon entering he hears someone retching in the farthest stall.   
“McGee? Whats wrong?” Gibbs demands fear edging into his voice.   
“I'm okay B...B...Boss. Please just give me a minute alone.” Tim says choking in the sobs that he so desperately he is trying to hold back.   
“Tim please don't run away from me. I love you and I would never hurt you. Talk to me.” Gibbs pleads.  
“Gibbs I thought you told her that you didn't want her. Why was she kissing you and why was she here?”  
“I don't know why she was here. But I did tell her. I have no idea why she kissed me. All I know is that I love you and she means nothing to me.”   
“Gibbs what do you want from me?”  
“I want you to trust me and know that I love you.” Gibbs pleads.   
“Jethroe would you please give me a few minutes. I need to think.” Tim asks.  
“Sure Tim.” Gibbs says as he walks to the door and turns and looks back at the stall where the man he loves is tearing himself apart. Gibbs opens the door and then closes it. He stands and stays quiet waiting to hear Tim.   
He doesn't have to wait very long before he hears Tim berating himself. Tearing himself down. Gibbs hears the pain and hurt in Tim's voice. He knows that Tim has had a lot of trouble with his self esteem but he was hoping that this was over with and he had gained confidence in not only his abilities but the love that they share.  
Gibbs felt his heart crack as he listened to the things that Tim told himself. So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Tim stop and open the stall door.   
“I see you don't trust me Boss.” McGee says. His eyes reflecting the betrayal that he feels inside. This was a part of himself he never wanted Gibbs to see.   
“McGee, Tim its not a matter of trust. Its a matter of loving you enough to hurt when your hurting and I can see that your hurting. I don't want you to ever doubt what we have between us. Or to doubt yourself again. Your the most kind, loving, caring, man I know of and its an honor to have you in my life. Now are you ready to go to dinner?”  
“Before we go can I ask you a question Jethroe?”  
“Anything Tim.”  
“When are we going to tell the others about us? I know Ziva and Abby both know.” Tim asks  
“Well after tonight Tim, if you want to tell them then lets have them all over for dinner and we can let them in on our secret.” Gibbs says smiling.  
“Okay I guess I can wait till then.” Tim grins back.


End file.
